1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to devices for collecting mineral samples and particulate matter from stream beds in general and more particularly to such devices which are manually operated and portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In collecting field samples of minerals and particulate matter from stream beds, gravel bars and the like a commonly used practice is that of "panning." With this technique the material of interest is placed in a shallow pan with a quantity of water and swirled or sloshed about. This causes the heavier material to settle to the bottom. These samples which settle out are then examined for the presence of precious metals such as gold or silver.
Other techniques used for larger scale examination include power dredging and sluicing. None of these techniques offer a convenient means of locating and retrieving samples from small cracks or crevices in the stream bed. Since heavy materials such as gold and silver bearing ores often settle out in such locations it is a matter of great interest to prospectors, geologists and others to be able to retrieve samples from such places.